Only Reminds Me of You
by glooberglag
Summary: Takes place after Breakup in Paris. Preview: I see you, beside me, It's only a dream, A vision of what used to be  The laughter, the sorrow.Pictures in time Fading to memories  How could I ever let you go, Is it too late to let you know. I own nothing!


"Then we should just break up"

"Is that what you want?" she asked with angry eyes, "then it's done. We are over"

Cody watched Bailey leave, that is all he could do. Back on the ship, Cody was going to his cabin. Then he saw Bailey crying on the chair and looked at her. Still, no matter how much it hurt he ignored and simply walked right passed her. He went to the Sky Deck and looked at Bailey. Ms. Tutweiler was there to comfort her.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your cabin?" a voice said.

He turned around. It was Moesby"Yea I'm going."

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?" Cody sighed and looked back at Bailey.

"So the anniversary did not go as planned?" Moesby guessed. At that point, Cody pulled Moesby into the lobby.

"Why are we here?" he asked Cody

"I don't want Bailey to see me. We broke up and I made her cry by that"

"What? When? Why? You and Bailey were the perfect couple. I don't understand"

"You don't need to. I'm gonna go to my room now" Cody tried to sleep that night but could not. Everything reminded him of Bailey; a towel, a lamp, everything somehow had to do with Bailey.

Bailey POV

The morning was hard to get through. I saw Cody where ever I went. Three weeks passed since Paris and I still regret breaking up with him. I could not deal with it anymore so I decided to fix the problem and went to Cody.

"We need to talk. Now"

"Sorry I was on my way to my room... cant talk"

"We have to and if you really have to get to your room, lets talk there" The two walked to Cody's room, Woody wasn't there but Zack was

"We're here. What is it?"

"Why didn't you stop me in Paris?"

"It already hurt enough for you to say that we are done"

"I saw you... on the ship after we broke up, talking to Moesby, he looked concerned, so I know what you were talking about... did you want to breakup?"

He was motionless.

"I-I can't explain it" he stood up "I think it would be best if we forget it"

"In other words, leave" Zack interrupted

"But I just got here." Before I could say another word, Cody opened the door and gestured me to leave. He stopped me for a second. And gave me a folded paper out of his hand and I took the it. He gently squeezed my hand and smiled. I looked at him with a confused face. I went to the lobby and

I opened the note

_I see you, beside me, It's only a dream, A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time Fading to memories  
How could I ever let you go, Is it too late to let you know  
I tried to run from your side, But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights, Even the night  
It only reminds me of you  
I needed my freedom, That's what I've thought but I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried rivers of tears but I was too blind to see  
Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more  
So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees_

"So he did not want to break up. He didn't want to leave me. He loves me..." I quickly went back to Cody's room and twisted the knob. It was locked

"Cody? Cody? Can we talk please?" I yelled. The door opened slightly and Zack peeked out.

"Umm Cody uh doesn't feel like talking now."

"Why not? I'm his girlfriend let me in"

"Last time I checked, _you _broke up with him. So another reason why you can't talk to him. Besides what you can tell him you can tell me" I glared at him and gave him the note. His face softened as he read it.

"Sorry Bailey, Cody really can't talk he's not in the mood"

"Why? He is here right?" Zack blocked my view of the room.

'Yea he is. Yo Cody!"

"Hey is that Bailey?" Cody's voice yelled.

"Yea she is but she's leaving" Before I could say anything Zack shut the door in my face.

"AARGH!" I screamed all the way back to my room. I didn't notice I was screaming though.

I lied down on my bed and stared up at the blank ceiling. Cody was all I could think of. Suddenly I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, my chest pounding, and my legs quivering. "Why do I feel this way?" I thought, "I got to talk to him"

Cody felt the same. He was leaning on the pillow of his bed, thinking about Bailey.

"Hey Zack, Woody, do you think that Bailey-"

"There you go again. _Every_ sentence you say has to do with her," Woody said

"Yea Cody get over her... She's over you" Cody sat up quickly

"She is?" Woody and Cody asked, but Cody's voice was more surprised. Zack glared and winked at Woody

"Maybe I should go talk to her" Cody got up

"No! I mean its past curfew, you don't wanna get in trouble" Zack opened the door and went across to his room

The next night I went to Cody's cabin. I knocked and Woody came out.

"Hi is Cody here?"

"No he left"

"Where?"

"Uhh not on the ship?"

"Woody, where's Cody" I was getting impatient. I could tell Woody was trying hard to not say anything.

"Woody! Where did he go?"

"oh, I can't keep secrets! Zack and Cody, they went back to Boston, for vacation only"

"When did they leave?"

"in the morning. They are coming back next month"

"but I can't wait a whole month" I took out her phone and called Moesby.

"Are we docking any where near Boston?" I instantly said

"Ah bay of Maine then after that is New York"

"When are we in Maine? New York?"

"We arrive in Maine tomorrow, New York in a couple of weeks. But Bailey why?"

"I have to go. Thanks Mr. Moesby"

I packed my bags, got off the ship, and went on a plane to Boston. The plane ride was long. Strange as it seems, I saw Cody everywhere I looked, I yelled "Cody" to him, but it was either some other person or a figure of my imagination. When I got off the plane, a taxi drove me to Boston Tipton hotel.

"Bailey? Bailey Pickett?" a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Maddie.

"Hey you live here?"

"Ha I wish. No, I work here. Anyways what are you here for?"

"Is Cody here?"

"Aw you just missed them. The family went somewhere I don't know where."

I took out my phone and dialed Cody's number. All I got was the voicemail message, "Hey its Cody... and Bailey here too! Leave a message! Haha" He still has his old message that he and I made. "Hi Cody its bailey. Call me when you get this message. Bye" I sighed.

"He did not answer," I told Maddie.

"He will call back. I'm sure he will"

Suddenly my phone rang. "See. I told you"

"Cody?"

"Hey Bails what's up"

"I read the note. Did you really mean that?"

"Yes I miss you so much"

"I miss you too. Um so where are you?"

"In LA, I hear you're in Boston, Woody told me"

Then I heard Zack's voice, "ugh is that Bailey again? Dude let it go"

"No Zack don't hang-" He hung up

I turned to Maddie.

"How did it go?" she said hopelessly

"He hung up"

"Oh so what was that note you talked about?" I handed her the note from my back pocket.

"Aw that's... that's so sweet." She smiled

"Yea but he's all the way in LA. I used up most of my money getting here"

"Not a problem" Maddie took out here phone.

"Hey its Maddie... so Bailey needs to... yeah she's with me... we need to go somewhere far... in LA... Really?... Oh great... thanks bye" she turned back to me with a smile, "we're going to LA in London's private jet for free!" I was so happy I hugged her.

"Thank you so much!"

"Welcome to my private jet ladies" London announced, "The seats are upstairs" We sat in our seats then two maids offered us a hot towel and food.

"Luckily I had to go to Hollywood Tipton to meet the manager" London said, "so Bailey why do you have to go to LA?" I handed her the note.

"Aw..." She gave it back

"I felt the same way too"

"Then why did you break up with him? I expected the date to go great, well except the looooong poem but I mean the poem's no reason to break up with him, then again... "

"Uh! Me and Cody broke up because we didn't trust each other... at the time"

The rest of the ride was silent.

London looked out the window, "here we are, LA!" A worker on the jet led them to the exit with their luggage. London came along with Maddie and me. I called Cody.

"Guess what? I'm in LA"

"Really? Where are you staying?"

"Hollywood Tipton"

"Me too"

"See you later Bye"

"Hey lets go shopping!" London insisted, "hey, you need to look good when Cody sees you right?" "Riiight..." So London took us shopping for 4 hours, well Maddie and I took 1 hour but London took 3.

"Thanks London" I said as she put the key in her car.

"Uh guys one eensie little problem, the car wont start"

"What? Try again" It did not start

"But we are far from the Tipton. We'll have to take public transportation!" Maddie whined, "hmm I've been with London too much"

"Cant you call a taxi, a limo, something?"

"I can't. Ugh daddy got a little mad at my grades so he took away my credit cards, my phone, my businesses, everything. He only left me my car, private jet, and $5,000! And I only have $3.000 left! Waah!"

"Wow... what a burden you carry,"

"Why didn't you tell us this before? Now we are taking the city bus"

"But I don't want to take the bus!" London cried

"Get better grades and this will never happen. Oh and your paying with the money you have left" Maddie demanded, "oh but thanks for the dresses" she said sweetly "Let's go"

As soon as we got off the bus, I ran into the Tipton to Cody's room. Before I knocked I overheard Zack and Cody talking.

"... Bailey knows?" Zack's voice said

"Not yet I don't know if I should tell her"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her"

"When she finds out it will. I don't want to hide it from her though"

Suddenly the door opened and I stood motionless.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Carey, "oh hey Bailey. Cody! Bailey's here!" I walked in.

"Hey Bails. C'mon in" I sat down on the couch.

"Hi" He leaned in to kiss me but I 'got distracted and looked away'

"Look, I got some bad news" he started, "I'm not going back to 7 Seas High. I'm moving... to Rome"

"Rome huh?" I stood up, "so I went to Maine to Boston to LA to find out you were moving to Rome. You knew I was coming here so why didn't you tell me that before, the first time I called you?"

"I couldn't"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know"

"You are some piece of work" I mumbled, "I'm out of here. It was good seeing you for the last time." He held my hand and gently pulled me back.

"Since you're here already I should tell you the rest, I might never ever see you ever again" I glared at him.

"Let go" I shook my arm hard to get him to let go. I walked out of the room and met up with Maddie and London in the lobby.

"Can we go please?" they nodded.

The elevator dinged and I heard Cody come out and yell, "Wait!"

I rushed Maddie and London out before he could catch up. We took the private jet back to Boston. I thanked Maddie and hugged her.

"London, the ship does leave New York until Friday so can we stay here until then" I asked. She could tell I was sad, I know.

"Sure, Bailey" she smiled a sympathetic smile.

Back at Boston Tipton, London was checking us in at the counter

"I'm gonna go take a walk while you check us in" I said to her.

I walked around the streets looking at the big buildings and shops. As I was walking down the sidewalk, I heard people with newspapers saying "aww..." "This C.M. is so sweet." I took a glance at a random person's paper.

"Only Reminds Me of You... to Bailey P. From C.M... C.M.+ B.P. forever and always"

My picture was on it. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Are you Bailey P.?" a person asked me. I turned around and saw three people there; two crazy and the last looked serious.

"From the newspapers?" the other asked.

"N-no" I managed to say after a long silence.

"Well you look a lot like her"

"Do you know C.M.?"

"... Cody Martin? No I don't"

"Huh... the news never mentioned a _Cody Martin_; just C.M."

I smiled an awkward smile.

"Do you love this Cody man?" the serious one asked. I looked down.

"Do you?" he asked again.

Cody's POV

"Hopefully Bailey read the news" The Martin family sat in their designated seats on the plane.

"Mom, why'd we have to move?" I asked

"It's what we all wanted"

"I never agreed to this"

"Sure you did. Zack told me you both had this plan to move to Rome"

"ZACK! You knew I never wanted to leave"

"Zack, why did you lie to me?"

"I-I didn't lie. I left a little detail out so what? No harm done"

"No harm? My girlfriend hates me now, we can't go back to 7 Seas High until next semester for our _Senior_ Year, Zack a lot of harm _was_ done."

"Two weeks after Rome we are going back to S.S. Tipton. And for you Cody, I will work there until second semester for you to stay on the ship. Ask your friends to tell you the lesson. And you, Zack are in a load of trouble"

"I really can't wait two weeks. I have to get off this plane" I stood up.

"Please stay in your seats until the captain says its okay," the flight attendant said. I sat back down and glared at Zack.

"Hey, everything you want is in Rome" Zack shyly said.

"Not Bailey..."

_Two weeks passed and the Martin brothers were back on the ship, but not as students. Carey got ready for her next show._

I saw Marcus and went to him.

"Hey Marcus what's up?"

"Shouldn't you be in Rome," he mumbled, "breaking Bailey's heart?"

"I know I know I feel really bad"

"You know she has been in her room crying her eyes out"

"I have to talk to her"

I knocked on Bailey's door.

"Bails it's me please open the door"

"GO AWAY!" I heard a loud thud against the door. London slightly opened the door and peeked out.

"Uh... Bailey can't talk right now"

"Can't I- hey I hear there's a new shop"

"Ooh shopping" London left but kept the door open. I walked in and saw a pillow in front of the door.

"Bailey" I sat next to her on the bed, "please please forgive me" She sat up

"Why should I? I did so much for and you just rip my heart up."

"I never wanted to go to Rome. I never wanted to leave you."

"You're- You're a liar" Zack barged into the room and closed the door behind him.

"He's not lying. Look, you two love each other and that's all that matters." I looked at Bailey and she looked away.

"No I don't love him."

"But... I said I was sorry and _publicly_ said I love you. Doesn't that matter? Don't I matter?"

"You matter Cody but-" "but not to you?" I looked down. The room became awkwardly quiet. Bailey held my hand and I looked up

"I didn't mean it like that. I _did_ miss you, Cody"

"I missed you too a lot" I got my hopes up.

"But what you did really hurt and its unforgivable" My hopes went down again. Zack interrupted again.

"That was my fault. Cody had nothing to with it" She looked at me.

"It's true Bails" I knew she did not believe me. She got up and opened the door.

"WHOA! Watch out! AAH!" London, Marcus, and Woody fell into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh listening to your conversation?" Marcus confessed.

"Okay everyone out now" Bailey ordered. Marcus, Zack, London, Woody, and I walked out of the room. She slammed the door after me. We went to the smoothie bar.

"So what happened, Cody?" London asked to break the silence.

"She's still mad at me" I sighed.

"Oh I know!" Woody said, as they huddled up, "First we... Then we... She'll forgive you for sure"

"We should also put up..." Marcus added.

"It's perfect," London said.

"Alright let's do it!" Zack said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bailey POV

London went up to her room where Bailey was laying in bed.

"Hey Bailey... let's go to the Lido Deck tonight, huh?"

"Hmm? Okay sure."

"Wear something nice. I will help you; you can have something from last season's clothes." She gave her dark blue dress with a thick black belt around my waist. Later that night, they went to the Lido Deck.

"SURPRISE!" Woody, Marcus, Zack, Addison, Reina, and many other people were there. Bailey looked at London.

"For me?" London nodded.

There was a huge sign that said 'I Love You Bailey' with big red heart balloons on the sides floating around. The tables had red cloth over them with flowers in a vase on them.

Cody then came out looking at Bailey, holding a bouquet of roses and walked to Bailey. Her surprised face became a wide smile as Cody went up the stairs toward her. London went down and passed Cody to join her friends at the bottom. Cody gave Bailey the flowers and she hugged him.

"Cody... uh You didn't have to do this," she whispered.

"I did and I wanted to" he said as he held her hand and led her down the stairs. Carey came out in a beautiful dress and sang. Cody pulled her in for a slow dance.

_...I tried to run from your side but each place I hide,_

_It only reminds me of you, When i turn out all the lights, even the night only reminds me of you..._

"That's what the note said, the one you gave me"

"It's a song. My mom covered it while we were in Boston Tipton"

"It's beautiful" Cody continued to dance with her.

"Bailey do I matter... to you?" Bailey was speechless.

"I-" The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Thank you everyone," Carey said.

Cody and Bailey sat on the chairs near the red tables.

"You matter Cody," she said, looking around at the decorations, "and this... this is incredible. Thanks" She saw Addison, waved, and smiled.

"I love you Bails," Cody suddenly said. Bailey stopped and looked at Cody. She was surprised; Cody never said that to her before. Bailey stood up then Cody stood. Everybody heard and stared at them. Bailey and Cody did not notice them.

"Huh? Wha... What did you say?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course I did. You don't just say those words to anyone"

"hm I do forgive you" Cody pulled her in and kissed her for a few moments. Everyone who was there cheered. Cody and Bailey looked at them and smiled.

Bailey turned back to Cody and kissed him, "I love you too"


End file.
